Truth or Dare Marauders Style
by jajajaja
Summary: Sirius and James invite Snivellus and some other Slytherins to a friendly game of truth or dare. First House unable to complete a dare or to answer a truth loses! Who will be the victor?
1. Let's Play a Game

One evening after dinner in the Great Hall, Severus Snape sat alone reading his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ at one of the long wooden tables.

"Oi, Snivels," James Potter called.

"What do you want?" Severus muttered.

"We're playing a game of truth or dare," Sirius Black said, appearing beside Severus.

"What do you say?" James said, taking Severus's book away.

"No thanks," Severus told them, reaching for his book that James held away.

"Lily Evans said she would play," Sirius said nonchalantly.

Severus dropped his arm. Sirius smirked while James's smile faltered a little. Severus took the moment's chance to grab his book away and slammed it against the table.

"Fine," Severus said grudgingly, "I'll play."

Sirius grinned at James and said, "Alright, we'll be playing at the Quidditch in about ten minutes. Bring some of your Slytherin buddies. What do you say? Gryffindors versus Slytherins?"

"...okay," Snape muttered.

Sirius and James got up and started to walk away, but Severus grabbed James's sleeve.

"If this is some prank, you'll be sorry," Severus growled.

"Relax, Snivellus," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "we don't care about so much as to create an elaborate plan just to screw you over."

Severus let go of his sleeve, sneered, stood, and strolled off in the other direction to find some Slytherins to take part in the game. First he found Lily to be sure she was going as well.

"Lily?" he said, keeping a few steps away from her seat.

She turned and smiled. "Hey, Sev. What's up?"

"Did Potter say anything about truth or dare to you?"

"Yeah. It sounds like fun. Are you going too?"

"Yeah."

"Great! See you soon."

Severus smiled, waved awkwardly and went off to the Slytherin Common room. He managed to round up Mulciber, Avery, Narcissa, Wilkes and Rosier to play. They were more than eager at a chance to make fools out of the great Gryffindors. They met James, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Lily by the entrance to the pitch.

"Let the first ever Gryffindor versus Slytherin truth or dare match begin," smirked James.


	2. Starting Dares

"Who's first then?" Avery asked.

"I'll go," James said.

"Wait," Severus said, "shouldn't we have some rules?"

James, Avery and Rosier rolled his eyes, while Lily and Reamus nodded in agreement.

"Sure. No sex and nothing else too illegal," Sirius suggested. "Sound good?"

There were murmurs of agreement, although Severus didn't look too comfortable.

"So who wants to dare me?" James asked with a challenging smile.

Severus was going to volunteer with a some horrible dare, but Rosier beat him to it. James smirked and waited for his challenge.

"I dare you to write a letter to Professor Slughorn explaining all the reasons why Potions is a ridiculous subject," Rosier said, his crooked smile growing a tad.

Everyone (besides Lily) thought that it was a good starting dare. Lily looked astonished; though of course she would being in his "Slug Club." Severus gave a nod of approval to Rosier. It would surely get James a detention.

"Alright," James said with a shrug, "let's go to the Owlry. I'll dare someone on the way."

They all started off and James eyes searched for a victim. Although no one was surprised when he picked Severus.

"Truth or dare?" James asked.

"Dare," Severus replied, not wanting to seem weak.

"You sure?" James replied, raising his eyebrow.

Severus turned to looked at Mulciber who raised both his eyebrows as to say 'what are you looking at me for? Get on with it.' Severus nodded back at James who grinned with Sirius. Behind them Reamus rolled his eyes.

"Alright. For the rest of this evenings events you must wear a skirt."

Severus's jaw dropped, while the others exploded with laughter. Even Wilkes, who hardly ever laughed, broke down and laughed.

"Don't worry about finding a skirt," added Sirius, "we came prepared."

He tossed him a skirt that landed on his head. Slowly Severus took it off and stared at it. Suddenly Roiser's dare seemed like a gift compared to what he could have imagined up. Sirius shooed Severus off to change, while the others gathered around James while he wrote his letter.

"Hmmm..." James said.

_Dear Professor Slughorn, _

_It has come to my attention that your subject has some fundamental flaws. ..._

"You sound like an ass," Reamus muttered.

"That's the point, though, is it not?" Avery replied.

_...Although many seem to think that Potions is very useful to today's wizards, I find it to be hazardous and Mid-evil. Really. Why should children such as ourselves have to try and brew potions that could result in catastrophic catastrophes -_

_ "_Lovely, James," Lily commented.

He smirked.

_if they were to be brewed incorrectly. If you had children, though I know you don't, ..._

Mulciber snickered.

_ … would you want them doing all these dangerous things? And really when will any of us have to use these if we aren't going to plan on doing anything in that field? I hope you are not too offended by this note. I just hate Potions. Have a nice day._

_ Your favorite student,_

_ James Potter_

"Nice one," Sirius said with a grin.

"That good enough?" James asked Rosier.

"Sure," said Rosier indifferently.

James folded up the note and tied it to an owl, sealing away at least 3 nights for detention. He wondered if Professor Slughorn would believe him if he explained under what circumstances he wrote the note. But James decided it would result in further detentions for all of them, and why risk that?

"What's taking Snape so long?" Avery wondered.

"He probably doesn't know how a skirt works," Sirius muttered.

"Not everyone knows their way around a skirt like you, Sirius," Reamus muttered.

Sirius winked at Reamus, while the later rolled his eyes.

"Here he comes," Wilkes stated, while most of the rest started to snicker.

Severus's face had turned a rosy pink by that point as he stepped out of the shadows in a knee-length black skirt. Severus had tried to pull the skirt down slightly and his socks high up, but it did not lessen the hilarity in the slightest. He looked ridiculous and there was no escaping the laughter.

"Let's just get on with the game," Severus grumbled.

"Okay, ask someone," Narcissa prompted.

"Um, Black, truth or dare?" Severus asked, turning to Sirius.

"Hmm I guess –" Sirius was cut off by footsteps that were growing louder; someone was coming up to the Owlry.

"Rotten kids, up at this hour," the ancient caretaker muttered under his breath.

"Quickly, try to hide!" James hissed.

They all quickly dropped behind shelves and coops of the owls, trying to remain as quiet as possible. The Hogwarts caretaker was a bitter man without mercy. He would try his hardest to get them expelled if they were found. And the game couldn't end just yet – for there was no victor yet.

The caretaker walked into the owlry and stood at the entrance for a moment. Over on the left side of the room James leaned close to a window and sent a hex flying out to the Astronomy Tower, creating a loud crash. The caretaker swore loudly and hurried off to the direction of the noise.

"You must have woken up half the castle with that!" Lily said.

"Oh, let's just get out of here," James said, leading the way out.

"You could have brought the cloak," Sirius whispered to James.

"It wouldn't have fit all of us," James replied. "Where to now?"

"First, do you pick truth or dare, Sirius?" Severus asked.

"Dare," replied Sirius.

"Then we'll go to the Forbidden Forrest," Severus said.

"W-w-w-where?" Pettigrew stuttered.

"I dare Black to go into the Forbidden Forrest and...um..."

"And what, Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"And to yell as loud as you can and then not to move for at least fifteen minutes."

"What if something goes after him?" Lily asked.

"He's got a wand doesn't he?" Avery said.

"Alright," Sirius said, a slightly more serious expression had replaced his smirk, "let's go."

**AN: woo. Thanks for reading this so far! R&R please! Tell me what truths or dares there should be in later chapters! **


	3. Blue Hair Dare

"This is going to be very lame," Sirius said, "and a waste of game time, you better do some more dares while I sit for 15 minutes."

"Then dare someone," James said, leading the brigade down the hill they normally would take if they wanted to sneak away and visit Hagrid.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," Lily said to Narcissa.

Narcissa glanced at Lily before replying, "I suppose it'd be bad."

"Aren't you related to Sirius?"

"Distantly."

Lily nodded and then walked over to Severus.

"Dare someone," Reamus said, elbowing Sirius.

"I dare... Narcissa," Sirius said.

"You're supposed to ask truth or dare, but I suppose I would have chosen dare anyway," Narcissa mumbled. "What is it?"

"I dare you to change your hair to... how about blue?"

"That rhymed," Pettigrew said.

"Shut up," growled Rosier.

"You're serious?" Narcissa asked.

"Hell yeah," Sirius replied. "Who knows the spell?"

Lily looked around the group before reluctantly raising her hand.

"It's not the muggle way, is it?" Avery grumbled.

"What does it matter?" James and Sev said.

The two looked at each other for a moment before turning away.

"It's a rather simple spell. A 7th year told me about it last year," Lily said.

"Wait, how long does it last?" Narcissa asked, suddenly nervous with her eyes wide.

"Only as long as you want, don't worry," Lily said. "There's a spell that undoes it."

"You have to keep it for a week," Sirius said with a mischievous smirk.

"Stop smiling, you dog," Narcissa snapped. Then she looked at Lily and said, "Just do it."

Lily pulled her wand out of the pocket of her jeans, murmured the spell, and tapped Narcissa on the head. Narcissa looked up nervously and the rest watched as her hair turned from blonde to a bright electric blue. They all started laughing, except Lily.

"Oi, shut it!" Narcissa shouted. "Especially you, Snape. You've got know business laughing at me in that get up."

Severus's cheeks flushed a rosy pink and he muttered, "Let's just keep going."

**AN: Really short... I'm having trouble coming up with more dares. If you want, leave a message recommending truths or dares! It'd really help me haha. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
